The present invention relates to tape measures and, more particularly, to a tape measure multi-tool having multiple functions normally not available on a tape measure.
Skilled tradesmen on or at their job need a certain tool to do a job. They may or may not have the tool, either immediately with them at the job, or may not have the tool at all available. These cases often result in the tradesman using a make shift tool for the job, which can result sometimes in inaccurate work.
Many tradesmen carry tape measures at every job, as this is one of the most fundamental tools for many to use. However, many tape measures are limited to the one function for which there were designed—measuring items. People carry other tools for carrying out other jobs, in addition to their tape measure. This results in many tools that need to be carried from job to job. These tools can be easily lost or misplaced, resulting in lost time and effort on the job site.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tape measure that can perform multiple functions for the user.